


Wear My Number

by fruitcupp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto loves barbecue, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hair Pulling, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking, Stress Relief, Switch Bokuto, Volleyball, baths, jerseys, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitcupp/pseuds/fruitcupp
Summary: You and Bokuto are both stressed college students. You finish an assignment early and decide to surprise him before his tournament.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Wear My Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend- you filthy bokuhoe  
> ily bitch  
> Enjoy ;)

Bokuto had been really busy with practice lately, the college spring tournament coming up in a week. Training was running later and more often, and with both of you also trying to keep up with your first year college classes, it made it difficult to spend time together. 

The small windows of time you both had free were spent in Bokuto’s dorm room, you typing out your latest engineering assignment while Bokuto rested his head in your lap, headphones in while he watched and studied game footage. 

You were thankful for these moments, because without them you wouldn’t have seen him at all until after the tournament. Just existing in the same space was better than nothing. 

Your work stressed you out, and you know he was beginning to stress more and more as the tournament grew closer. Being around each other helped, but you both were approaching important dates and deadlines, and the stress kept building. 

The tournament began a few days after your report was due, luckily, because it meant you could go and watch his games. That’s what pushed you to keep working. Though sometimes the thought of it distracted you, the image of his powerful thighs as he jumped, and how he would point at you after he scored wandering through your head, it helped you to get the work done. 

So much so that you managed to finish a day early. It was a miracle, really. This never happened. 

You were about to text your boyfriend, excited to tell him you finished early, when you noticed the time. It was already 10pm, and you knew he would be getting ready for bed about now. 

That was when you decided to surprise him. You knew you didn’t have classes in the afternoon when he had his practice, and you also knew that they always got the day before a tournament off to rest. Which meant your boyfriend didn’t need to go to sleep early tomorrow night. 

<< Hey Kou, just texting to say goodnight! I hope you had a good practice♡︎ Dinner tomorrow night?

You waited a few minutes, double checking your report submission, before your phone alerted you of a reply. 

>> HEY! Practice was good, working hard for ya (•̀ᴗ•́)و

>> Dinner sounds great!! Meet me at my dorm at 6:30 and we can decide where to go then 

>> Goodnight my baby owl ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎

>> I love you. 

You giggled at the emojis and the nickname he’s been calling you since high school, and typed your reply. 

<< See you tomorrow then ︎♡︎

<< Goodnight Kou, I love you too. 

-•-•-

When the time came the following day, you entered Bokuto’s dorm just after he had left for practice. 

He’s been so busy the past week, you noticed a decline in his daily chores getting completed, so you decided to help him out a little. 

But cleaning his dorm was only a part of the surprise. 

You had seen the tabletop teppanyaki grill the last time you went grocery shopping, and you knew then that Bokuto would love it. So as soon as your morning classes had finished, you walked down to the store just outside of campus and bought the grill, along with everything you would need for dinner. 

You put the groceries away in Bokuto’s small kitchen, taking the opportunity to clean out his fridge of any spoiled food that had been neglected for the past week. You then set up the small grill on his low table near the window, and proceeded to pick up any clutter or dirty clothes that have been thrown around the room. 

Deciding to be extra nice, only because you knew you had a few hours before he would be back, you decided to take his laundry to the campus laundromat for him. Not only would it make his life a little easier, but it also meant you would get more time with him tomorrow. 

Once the laundry was finished, you spent time to fold and hang every item. You had spent enough time in his room to know where everything went. 

While you were hanging his shirts up in his closet, a flash of gold caught your eye. 

You reached back to where it was, pulling it off the hanger to reveal his old high school jersey. You smiled at the sight of it, remembering your days back in Fukurodani with your energetic boyfriend. Poor Akaashi, having to deal with the two of you. 

Taking the jersey from his closet, you decided there was no harm in wearing it. You had always wanted to back in high school, but you never did, since you were too afraid to confess your feelings to him back then. 

Pulling off your hoodie, you changed into the jersey, smiling down at the printed number 4 on the front. 

You admired yourself in his mirror for a few moments, before deciding to keep it on while you prepared dinner. 

While you were finishing up the preparations for dinner, Bokuto had come back to his dorm. You were slicing some vegetables, soft music playing from your phone on the counter. 

You smiled, hearing the familiar sound of your boyfriend unlocking his door. You kept your focus on the vegetables in front of you, wanting to finish before greeting him. 

Bokuto didn’t notice you at first, toeing off his shoes at the door. When he turned to step into his room, though, the sight of you made him freeze. Not you specifically, no. 

You were wearing his jersey. 

He dropped his sport bag to the floor, and the sound surprised you, making you turn to face him. 

You had almost forgot what you were wearing, confused at the flushed and shocked look on his face. You followed his eyes to your chest, a smile coming to your face as you remembered. 

“Like it?” You ask, face beginning to heat up. 

Your question was enough to snap him out of whatever trace he was in, a giddy smile crossing his face as he bounded over to you, lifting you up in a crushing hug. 

“I always wanted you to see you in that!” He says, swinging you around while you giggled. 

“Where’d you find it?” He asks, placing you gently back on your feet. 

His hands rested on your waist, thumbs tracing the familiar fabric. 

“I finished my assignment early, so I thought I’d surprise you and help out with the chores you’ve been too busy to keep up with.” You explain. “I found it in the back of your closet.”

Bokuto takes a quick glance around the room, now noticing it cleaner than he left it earlier. Knowing you went out of your way to help him out made his heart soar, and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to your lips. 

“Thank you.” He says, taking another look around the room. This time his eyes catching the device on his table. “What’s that?”

“The other part of the surprise.” You smile, his eyes glowing now with excitement while you wrap your arms over his shoulders and lean in to whisper in his ear. “Bar-be-cue.”

His hands tighten around your waist, and you can only imagine the dazed look and drooly mouth. 

You pull back, and sure enough, he looks exactly as you expected him to. You smile at him, wiping the corner of his mouth with your thumb. He leans forward, pressing another kiss to your lips, this one much more needy than the last. You don’t hesitate to kiss him back, one hand combing through the hair on the back of his head. 

“Thank you.” He says, pulling back for a moment. “You really are the best girlfriend ever.”

He offers another soft kiss to your lips, and then another one to your forehead. His eyes trail down, and he remembers what you’re wearing. You looked incredible in his old jersey, and seeing it paired with the tight athletic pants you wore made it so much better. He wondered for a moment if you’d worn them on purpose, you knew he loved how they shaped your thighs and ass. 

While he was drinking up the sight of you, you decided to do the same. You always loved how he looked just after training, sweat making his hair fall slightly in his face. His muscles always seemed more prominent after he had been working them, and as gross as it was, you loved the musky smell of him post-practice. 

Your eyes trailed back to his, to find him already looking at you. You blushed again, knowing he caught you staring. 

“Like what you see, babe?” He smirked, knowing exactly what was going through your mind. 

You nodded, lifting up on your tiptoes to press your lips to his in a another kiss. His hands pulled you flush against him, your kiss quickly heating up. You buried your hand in his hair again, tugging gently the way he liked it. He groaned slightly, biting down on your bottom lip in retaliation. 

His hands explored your body, one hand gripping along your waist and back to keep you pressed against him while the other trailed lower. He ran his hand over your hip, feeling the curve of your thigh and the smooth fabric of your leggings. 

“You know,” he began, pulling away from your mouth to litter kisses along your cheek. “You look sexy as hell in these pants and my jersey, but you’d look so much better with them off.”

The words shouldn’t have affected you so much, they were the most basic thing he could have said, but feeling his warm hands on your body and hearing the bass of his voice in your ear, you were spinning. 

Your breath hitched slightly, and you could feel the smirk on his face as he kissed your ear. 

“What about dinner?” You ask quietly. He pulled away, his eyes darkening at the look on your face. 

He smiled at you, his hands trailing back to their original position at your waist. 

“It can wait.”

His hands gripped your hips, lifting you up and swinging you around before pulling your body over his shoulder with ease. 

“Kou!” You shrieked, surprised by his sudden actions. 

“I’ve never seen a problem with having dessert before dinner.” He teases, patting a hand on your backside as he steps towards his bed. 

You laugh along with him, squealing again as he flips you back off his shoulder and onto his bed. He takes a moment to undress you with his eyes, loving the sight of you in his old number. 

“I always wanted to wear this, you know.” You admit, catching his attention. “I used to daydream about wearing it to your games while I cheered you on, and getting to kiss you when you won. Back when I was too afraid to confess.”

“You weren’t the only one afraid.” Bokuto laughed. “Still took me months into college before I could tell you how I felt.”

“I’m glad you did, or we might have never gotten here.” You smiled, hooking an arm around his neck to pull yourself up into another kiss. 

He leaned down over you, one hand beside your head holding his weight above you, while the other ghosted over your hip. Your lips stay locked together, heat rising between you. 

You kept one arm loose around his neck, your other hand brushing his side. His hand bunches the fabric of his jersey, slowly pulling it up to reveal the smooth skin of your belly. You arch your back slightly, allowing him to pull the shirt higher before he lifts you up to tug it completely off of you. 

His lips attack yours once again, slowly resting you back down against his bed. He licks at your lip, and you open your mouth for him to explore. You pull at his hair again, making him groan into the kiss. 

You feel his hand running up and down your side, and the deep heated kisses to your mouth make your stomach twist in the best way. You grip at his shirt, wanting it off so you can feel more of him. He seems to understand this, pulling back on his knees for a moment to rip the shirt over his head. Your eyes follow his movements, watching every muscle of his chest through lusty vision. 

Bokuto watches you observe him, your hands running over his abs and pecs and he decides to flex his arms for you, watching you giggle beneath him. 

He wiggles his eyebrows at you, wanting to keep that smile on your face. You raise up, wrapping your arms over his shoulders again and pulling him back down to continue making out. He holds his weight on his knees this time, both hands too busy with your body to prop himself up. 

Bokuto disconnects from the kiss, making you whine in disappointment until you feel his lips at your neck. He trails kisses down to your collarbone, where he nibbles at your skin, leaving little bruises as he goes. His hands circle your back, and you arch into him, allowing him to tug at the hooks of your bra. 

He pulls it off of you, throwing it out of the way. He continues his kisses lower, giving your chest the same treatment as your collarbones. You watch him as he goes, one hand still tangled in his messy grey hair. 

One of his hands moves to massage one of your breasts, while his mouth moves over the peak of the other. You gasp, pleasure filling your body and settling in your damp panties. He looks up at you, holding eye contact through his ministrations. 

You move your legs to wrap around his waist, keeping him pressed against you while he suckles at your breast. His other hand paws at your hip, pulling on the waistband of your bottoms. You lock your legs around him, lifting your hips slightly. The action alerts you of the growing bulge beneath his track pants. He groans at the friction, releasing your nipple with a pop as he leans back on his heels. He pulls your legs from around him, resting them both over one of his shoulders as he tugs you to rest your ass on his lap. 

Never breaking eye contact, he removes your tight leggings, tossing them in the same direction he threw your bra, leaving you in just your underwear. His hands run down your thighs, parting your legs again but keeping one over each of his shoulders. 

Kissing the skin on the inside of your leg, his hands explore the curve of your thighs and hips, never pulling his eyes off your body. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers, pressing warm kisses to the bare skin of your thighs. You hum, loving the attention. 

His eyes and hands move lower, fingers moving over the fabric between your legs. The sensation makes you shiver, growing needier by the second. He smiles at you, before pressing his thumb to your clit, coaxing a moan from your chest. 

You buck up into him, eager to feel more. He breathes a laugh at you, rubbing at your core and watching the damp spot on the fabric grow. He moves his hand, finger pushing the fabric away to run along your dripping slit.

“So wet for me.” He breathes, his hips twitching to grind against your ass. “Fuck.”

He lifts you up, moving you to lay against his pillows, before pushing his lips on yours again. The contact doesn’t last long before he moves along your neck and chest, moving lower, kissing along your belly to the waistband of your underwear. He pulls at it with his teeth, making eye contact with you as he pulls the fabric down off your hips. 

He tosses your underwear to join the rest of your discarded clothing, before pressing more kisses and love bites up thighs. He dances around your core, nibbling at the flesh of your hips rather than where you desperately want his mouth to be. 

“Please.” You whine, bucking your hips again. 

“My baby owl wants to feed me does she?” Bokuto smirks, continuing to tease. 

You whine again, needing to feel his mouth on you. Your boyfriend just laughs. 

“Alright alright.” He says, face lowering agonisingly close. “Itadakimasu.”

You gasp, finally feeling his warm tongue swipe along your slit, flicking at your bundle of nerves. You grip at his hair again, and you feel the vibrations from his mouth as he groans into you. 

You didn’t realise how pent up you had gotten over the past week, but it’s evident by how quickly he pushes you to your high. 

Thighs squeezing around his head, he watches you as your body tenses up, waiting for release. He loves watching your expressions in bed. 

One final nibble to your clit sends you over, leaving you gasping for air and squeezing your thighs so tight you might be worried for your boyfriends head. 

“Ah- fuck, Kou!” You moan, music to his ears as you ride his tongue through your orgasm. 

He dips his tongue into you, pressing in as far as he can. He laps at your release, the lewd sounds winding him up while he ruts into the bed. 

He finally pulls away from you just before you reach the point of overstimulation, kissing back up your body as you relax your legs around him. 

Bokuto runs a hand over your sweaty forehead, brushing your hair back off your face. 

“I love how messy you get for me.” He says, face inching closer to yours. 

You pant beneath him, still trying to catch your breath. He gives you a few seconds to breath before his lips capture yours again, tasting yourself in his kiss. 

Running your hands down his chest, he begins to rut into you, beginning to loose control. You circle your hands around him, pulling at his track pants. As soon as you do, Bokuto pushes himself up, stripping himself of his pants and boxers faster than you’ve ever seen him before. He must have gotten just as pent up as you had. 

His cock springs free, and he immediately moves to grind against you, slicking himself with your juices. 

You wrap one leg and one arm around him, straightening your other before flipping him onto the bed. He makes a noise of surprise, not expecting you to flip your position. 

You straddle him, grinding down on his cock and pulling deep moans from his chest. 

“Fuck, baby.” He gasps. “Please, stop teasing.”

A sadistic smile makes its way to your face, happy to have some control over him like this. His hands grip tightly on your hips, guiding you as you give him a taste of the friction he wants. 

You lift your hips, before slowly sinking down onto him. You bounce in short movements, listening to your strong boyfriends whines of pleasure. 

“Mmm- your tight little insides feel so- ah- good around my cock-“ he groans, fingers digging almost painfully into your hips. 

He pulls you down, pressing completely into you making you scream out in both pain and pleasure. You roll your hips, breath laboured at the feeling building within you again. 

You begin to bounce slowly on his cock, making both of you moan at the contact. His eyes trail down, watching as your body repeatedly swallows every inch of him. 

“Ahh- baby please-“ Bokuto whines. “Please go faster-“

You smile, but don’t listen to his begs. It’s not often he lets you tease him like this, so you intend to enjoy it as long as he lets you. 

You speed up for just a moment, relishing in his moans that turn into whines when you slow down again. You giggle slightly, causing him to snap his eyes open to look at you. 

Movements faltering, you freeze, knowing that look in his eye. 

“You think it’s funny to tease me, huh?” He says, yanking your hips away from his and tossing you down onto the bed. 

He flips you over onto your stomach, leaning over you until you feel his hot breath on your ear. 

“Looks like someone needs to be reminded of their place.” He growls. 

He leans back on his knees, hands gripping your hips as he pulls you ass up. You squeal, face buried in the soft pillows of Bokuto’s bed. 

Warm hand rubbing your backside, you already know what’s coming. 

“I want you to count for me, baby owl.”

You whine, pushing back against his hand and nodding your head. 

He hums in approval, before his hand comes down on your ass with a loud smack. You scream, falling forward slightly before he pulls you back into place. 

“One.” You gasp out, before immediately feeling his hand come down on you again. “T-two.”

Some may think it cruel, a powerful ace spiker using his dominant hand to spank his girlfriend. You loved it though, and you know he did too. 

His hand came down on you three more times, waiting for your count of five before he thrust himself into your wet heat without warning. 

“Fuck-“ He growls, thrusting into you at an animalistic pace. “You love getting railed on my cock- ah- don’t you?”

You cry out in response, brain incapable of forming words. He didn’t like that answer, evident by the hard slap that came to your ass. 

“Don’t you?” He asks again. 

“Ah- yes! Yes I- ah- love it!” You scream out. 

He huffs at your response, landing another spank to your rear and continuing his aggressive thrusts. 

The sounds of the room have your mind spinning. The slapping of his hips meeting yours, and the strangled groans from his chest mixing with your own. 

Bokuto hooks an arm under you, lifting your back to be flush against his chest. He kisses and bites at your shoulder, slightly muffling his cries. Yours just get louder, the pillows no longer swallowing your sounds. 

One of his hands moves to grip your breast, and the other moves slowly from your thigh to dip between your legs. The feeling of his fingers circling your clit has you writhing in his arms. 

His cock hits that sweet spot inside of you, ripping a scream of his name from your lips as he pinches your clit and pushes you into your second release. 

“Fuuck-“ He gasps, feeling you tighten around him as he continues to rail into you. “You feel so fucking good baby- ah! Keep squeezing my cock like that- I’m gonna- fuck!”

He slams into you one last time, hands in a death grip on your hip and breast as he fills you up. You rock against him, riding out both of your highs until he’s whining from overstimulation. 

He pulls slowly out of you, letting you collapse back into his pillows. He falls beside you, legs tangling with yours and a hand rubbing your back as you both catch your breath. 

“God I love you.” He whispers, out of breath. 

You hum, feeling satisfied as he presses soft kisses to your head. 

You both spend a few minutes cuddling and catching your breath, before Bokuto gets up. 

“I’ll start us a bath, be right back babe.” He winks at you as he leaves for the bathroom, and seconds later you hear the water start. 

You sit up, brushing your hair out of your face. Your lack of his body heat leaves you shivering slightly, when you spot his jersey at the end of the bed. You reach for it, pulling it over your body before attempting to get out of bed. You find your legs too shaky to stand on just yet, and end up falling back onto the mattress. 

Bokuto comes back into the room, stopping at the door when he notices you back in his jersey. You glance up at him, smiling at his goofy face. 

“I know you love seeing me in your jersey and all, but I can’t walk yet.” You tell him, wiggling your legs off the end of the bed. 

He laughs his usual happy and boisterous laugh, approaching you with a smile on his face. He leans down to press a kiss to your lips, before wrapping your legs around his waist. 

“Just proves how great I am at making you feel good.” He smirks, proud of himself. “I’m the best boyfriend you’ll ever have.”

He lifts you off the bed, and your arms instinctively wrap around his neck for balance. 

“Of course you are.” You confirm, nuzzling your head into his neck and pressing kisses to his shoulder. 

He brings you to the bathroom, setting you down on the counter beside the sink. He turns to check the water temperature before returning to stand between your legs. 

“I love you.” He whispers, pressing kisses all over your face. You giggle, attempting to push him off but he keeps going, laughing with you. 

You eventually pull him up into a proper kiss, hand tangling in his sweat soaked hair. 

“I love you too.” You whisper back to him, pulling him into a hug. 

You press kisses along his shoulder, enjoying the soft moans coming from him. You bite softly at his neck, and he grinds into you, making you aware of his hardening cock. 

“Keep doing that and I’m gonna have to take you for another round.” He growls in your ear. 

You aren’t against the idea, the bass of his voice and his hands on your skin just egging you on. You hum, biting into his shoulder, sucking on his skin while you tug on his hair. 

“Oya oya? You want to go again, don’t you?” He teases. “I wouldn’t mind fucking you in my jersey in front of the bathroom mirror.”

He smirks at you, before moving to capture your lips in another deep kiss. His hands grip at your hips, pulling you to the edge of the counter. He pinches your ass, coaxing your mouth open for him. 

He grinds against you, his previous release making it easy for him to press into you a second time. 

“We’ll have to be quick or else the tub will overflow.” He says, challenging you. 

You rut against him in response, pulling his hair to make him face you for another kiss. He groans, setting his pace as he plows into you. 

He pulls away from your lips, teeth attaching to your neck to leave more of his marks on your skin. You whine, and your sounds seem to spur him on even more. 

You keep an eye on the tub over his shoulder, gauging how much time you have left. Not much. 

“Fuck- Kou! You’re so good- the best!” You whine in his ear, knowing how much he loves to be praised. 

He growls, his grip on you tightening as he fucks you into the counter. You moan, loving when he goes a little feral with you. 

One of his hands dips between you, and the pinch of your clit mixed with the sensitivity of your previous fuck has you right on the edge. 

“Fuck- Kou I-“ You babble, hoping he can fill in the loss of words. 

“Come for me, baby owl.” He grunts, not letting up on his pace. “Fuck- come for me- let me feel you clench down on me.”

He bites into your neck again, and the pressure in you snaps, giving him exactly what he asked for. 

“Ahh! F-fuck, baby-“ He whines, spilling into you once again. 

You ride out your highs, panting into sloppy kisses. Bokuto seems to remember the water running, eyes snapping open before gently pulling out of you and turning to stop the water. 

You lean back against the mirror, legs dangling from the counter. You can feel his cum slowly dripping down your thigh, but you’re too tired to try and stop it. You’re about to bathe, anyway. 

Bokuto turns back to you, smiling at your totally fucked-out face. His eyes trail your body, burning this image into his head. He takes notice of the trail running down your thigh, and he steps closer, thumb moving to catch it. 

He stares at it a moment, seeming smug with himself, then pressing his thumb to your lips. He smears his cum over your bottom lip, pushing his thumb into your mouth. 

You welcome it, sucking on his thumb and tasting him. You know he likes it, if the dark look in his eyes is anything to go by. 

He pulls his hand from your mouth, watching the thin string of saliva connecting you break. He opens his mouth, about to say something when his stomach lets out a deep growl. 

You giggle, watching the blush slowly creep into his already flushed cheeks. 

“Let’s get cleaned up, huh?” You ask, pulling his jersey off your body once again. “There’s still barbecue waiting for you out there.”

As if on cue, his stomach growls again at the mention of the food you had prepared. 

“How did I get so lucky with you?” He asks, pressing kisses all over your face. “You make me so happy. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

You smile at him, scratching his scalp the way you know he loves. You’d do anything to keep that giddy smile on his face, and you didn’t realise how much you had missed it over this past stressful week. 

His stomach growls again, making you laugh. 

“Don’t make fun of me!” He grumbles, lifting you from the counter. 

He lowers you into the warm bath water, and it’s exactly the temperature you like. 

Bokuto may seem like a big dummy sometimes, but he always takes notice of the little things that are important to you. 

He sits down across from you, immediately taking hold of the small bucket he uses to pour water over his head. You take it from him, ignoring his confused look as you fill the bucket and wet his hair. 

You grab the shampoo off the edge of the tub, and massage it into his scalp. 

He doesn’t resist or complain, simply leans in to allow you to shampoo his hair for him. He keeps his eyes shut, not wanting to get soap in his eyes. You rinse out the shampoo and work in his conditioner, then raise his head. You wet the wash cloth, squirting some of his manly smelling body wash into it before lathering up his chest. He seems completely relaxed as you wash him, if he wasn’t sitting up in the tub you might assume he was asleep. When you finish scrubbing his body, you take to massaging his shoulders. Though you can’t do a very good job from in front of him, he hums appreciatively anyway. You press a soft kiss to his lips before you begin to rinse his body and hair, loving the way his streaky hair flattens around his head. When all the soap is finally out, you brush his hair back off his face. He squints his eyes open slightly, giving you a relaxed smile. 

You smile back, pressing another kiss to his lips. He takes the bucket and washcloth from you, beginning to return the favour. 

“How did you manage to finish your assignment early?” He asks, suddenly remembering the minor detail you mentioned earlier. You laugh. 

“I knew I had to get it done if I wanted to make sure I could come watch all your games this weekend.” You hummed. 

“All of them?” He asks, smiling the brightest smile at you. You nod. “Hey hey hey! I get to have my beautiful cheerleader for three whole days!”

You giggle, and he presses another kiss to your lips before finishing washing you up. 

He steps out of the tub, preparing two towels before he helps you out. He sits you on the edge of the tub, and wraps a warm towel around your shoulders. He disappears back into his dorm, returning moments later with clothes for the both of you. 

He dries himself off and gets dressed in his boxers and a hoodie, and helps you step into your clothes when he’s done. All he brought you was a clean pair of his boxers, and he slips his old jersey back over your head. 

“You should wear this more often.” He says, giving you a sly grin. You roll your eyes. 

You can feel life coming back to your legs now, and you follow Bokuto into the kitchen to get started on dinner. He finishes cutting the vegetables he interrupted earlier, while you prepare the grill and pull everything from the fridge. You settle at the table, waiting for him to finish. 

“Hey, y/n?” He asks from the kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“Will you wear my jersey this weekend?” 

He smiles hopefully, even though he knows your answer. You beam at him, feeling overjoyed that your little teenage fantasy will finally become a reality. 

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> I spent over 8 hours straight writing this and cannot be assed to proofread so- sorry for any mistakes there might be lmao


End file.
